


Fourth: Dump of ideas.

by TashaDaydreams



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adopted Children, Alchemy, Alternate Universe - Military, Broken Promises, Children shouldn't be strong all the time, Dead is just another start, Dimension Travel, Everyone Has Issues, Eye Trauma, F/F, F/M, Forbidden Love, Found Family, Gen, Genocide, Grief/Mourning, Is the job of the Queen to protect the King, Jedi Code, Life is a game of chess, Men Crying, Mentor/Protégé, Military Homophobia, Military Science Fiction, Military Uniforms, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Fiction, Original Universe, POV Outsider, Parental Owl | Syed Veska, Psychological Trauma, Secondary characters still have their story, Sith Lords, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Survivor Guilt, Women in the Military, this is that story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashaDaydreams/pseuds/TashaDaydreams
Summary: “We are called Secondary because that’s what we are. We’re the background character that helps the Hero in his hardship. We’re always there, even if sometimes we’re unassuming and don’t play that big of a role in the story. But don’t let that mislead you, hun. We are probably the most important person in the world, as well as the most powerful. For our actions can and do change how the story goes. After all, what would the Hero do without their best-friend or mentor? What would they do without you there to make sure they don’t die before time? What would they do without you there to make sure they don’t fall into despair after all the shit they go through?”“Fail.”“Exactly. They would fail and the story would not be as good as it should. And that is something we can’t allow.”
Relationships: owl & everyone





	1. Chapter 1

Every _**Secondary**_ knows this:

  * Death is only another beginning, 
  * The name your parent’s gave you is not your own. Nor is the face you were born with. We’re shapeshifters by election, after all. 
  * What you never should forget is what made you worthy of being recruited by the Agency. Your heart, your soul, your convictions. Everything that makes you the way you are. Those are what is important. 
  * Fear does not make you weak and loving is never wrong. 
  * You may be as selfish as you wish, but never forget, that with the power you held comes the responsibility of using it in favor of others. 
  * Destruction is in our paths; we generate Chaos whenever we go. Change is our goal, after all, for better or for worse.




	2. Chapter 2

“Oh, everyone of us knows how to fight,” Owl said with a gentle smile. “We are trained as soldiers as much as we are given extensive talks about spirituality and philosophy. My superior used to tell me that we were close to the Jedi in that sense, monks that were also warriors and did their best to create a happy ending.” 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah, Crown is a huge Star Wars fan.” 

“...you know I don’t know what that is, right?”

“I know,” Owl smile had turned into an irritating smirk. “But you considered me a lunatic, so I enjoy making you uncomfortable. Payback's a bitch, dear. Suck it and move on.” 

“Monks are supposed to be _nice._ ” 

“Eh,” Owl shrugged. “Most of us are nice. Kinda. Because we are also very possessive and can get cruel if pushed enough. But we do try to be nice. After all, we like the idea of killing them with kindness.”


	3. Chapter 3

“She’s a woman.” The Colonel gasped in outrage; as if Yun’s being female was the epitome of his worst nightmares coming to life.

Yun bit her lip and looked down in what could only be shame, her posture rigid even when her hands were shaking as she held the blanket against her chest. She looked miserable; Owl's heart twisted at the notion of the bravest person he knew breaking under something so silly as the sex they were born with.

“That she is.” He arched an eyebrow, silently asking ‘what about it.’  
The Colonel blinked at him, stunned. The rage returned very fast, tho. “That she shouldn’t have made it over Sergeant Major! And she wouldn’t if not for the lies she sprouted! Is a grave offense to lie to a superior officer. She should be martial courted at once!”

“...so basically, you’re offended because you are a misogynistic bastard that can’t take a woman lying to him. Aren’t you?” Owl’s dry asseveration made the other officers choke and the Colonel sputter and go purple on the face.

“H-How dare you—!”

Owl sighed and took off his jacked, tired of this nonsense. Captain Charis deserved more dignity than what these brutes allowed her; he put the jacket over her shoulders. Then raised his chin and glared at the still incoherent Colonel as he positioned at her side, keeping his hands at his back in the resting position.

“If you really don’t want her, then I will be more than glad to take her.” Owl added; The Captain and him were...well, not friends, but surely comrades after serving together under the Colonel for the last six months.

So surely, standing there like a dunce as she loosed all her achievements as a consequence of this, wasn't the right thing to do.

Furthermore as Imperial Alchemist he could start taking men and form his own division if so he desired. Until now, he hadn’t been interested. Taking people in as subordinates put a halt in his goal of becoming a Colonel himself but…

But it may be worth it to keep such a talented sniper at his side.

“Major Veska!” The Colonel barked, veins throbbing at his temples. “You can’t possibly—”

“Oh, but this says I can, Colonel.” Owl said, showing his ring. Maintaining the smirk out of his face proved difficult, however. “You see, I have just realized that I must have someone so talented watching my back as I continue my research. You can’t possibly deny me that request, now can you? What would his Excellency think of you getting in the way of progress?”

Imperial Alchemists were a national treasure; rank of major or not, they held a lot more influence than normal soldiers. Their talents are out of the norm and so they are treated carefully, their researches are always well founded and their voices always heard.

The Colonel was shaking with rage as he closed his mouth with an audible clank.

Owl nodded, satisfied.

“Captain Charis.” This was probably something most of the soldiers here would never do, but Owl wasn’t in the mood to stumble all over Yun’s rights. “Would you accept to work under me? It may be a little different from what you’re accustomed to, though. Alchemy research is unfortunately a lot more boring than serving in central, I’m afraid.”

Yun raised her chin, her face a mask of determination. “I will be honored, sir.”

“Excellent.” Owl returned his at the Colonel, “Expect the papers on your desk by tomorrow morning, Colonel Tatch. Now, gentleman, I must insist that you all need to retire so my subordinate can rest from her injuries.”

“Yes, sir.” The three soldiers saluted and excited the room in a hurry, probably thankful for the chance to leave this uncomfortable situation.

“Keep the bitch, Veska.” The Coronal said poisonously, not even bothering masking his hate. “I’m sure her pretty face will serve you well.”

Owl’s hand twitched as he tried to not punch the horrid men’s lights out, forcing to limit his reaction to showing the Coronel the ugliest smile he was capable of. He was satisfied at seeing the way the Colonel paled; it seemed that he still had his touch. Good to know.

“I must apologize, Captain.” Owl said, looking back at Yun. “That perception will follow us for a while. But let me reassure you, I do not have those intentions. I can appreciate your talent as a sniper and that is what I want. Nothing else.”

Because apparently you could only think with your dick when a woman was involved, how very sad. Unfortunately, the military was like that in Alynthi.

Ugh, how he hated medieval mind-sets! Women were as capable as men, dammit. He should know! Crown was the best example of that, after all. But Owl hadn’t been impaired the times he had awoken as a girl either.

“Don’t worry, sir.”

Owl sighed; Yun didn’t seem very reassured. If anything, it seemed that his words had made her feel threatened if the way her eyes narrowed were a tell.

Well, fuck.

“Ah,” Owl ran a hand through his dark looks; his face illuminated when he reached a way to ensure that Yun didn’t feel cornered. “Shoot me the moment that you feel my actions are out of place.”

“Sir?!”

“That’s an order, Captain.” Owl looked right into Yun’s eyes, wanting her to see how serious he was with this. “If my actions ever seem like I’m trying to overstep the superior-subordinate dynamic, I want you to shoot me. Understood?”

Yun’s mouth was open and her eyes had gotten really big.

“Understood, Captain?”

“...yes, sir.”

“Good.” Owl nodded to himself; if Yun ever felt the need to shoot him, then he deserved to be shot at. “Now, I will let you rest. Good afternoon, Captain.”

“Goodbye sir.” Came the automatic response.

“Ah. Don’t worry about the paperwork and concentrate on getting better, alright?” Owl said as he crossed the threshold.

“W-Wait, sir!”

“Yes, Captain?”

“Your jacket!”

“Oh.” Owl blinked, walking back to the bed. “Silly me. But— Are you sure you don’t want to keep it? The hospital staff is still part of the military, they may not be the most...open minded about your situation.”

Yun’s hands frozen over the jacket.

“...I’m going to keep it if you don’t have an issue, sir.”

“That’s fine, Captain.” Owl nodded.

The white uniform is unmistakable among the blue ones of the rest of the army; and there weren’t many soldiers who wanted to fuck with the Imperial Alchemists. The only ones are probably another alchemist and they had better things to do that mess with a girl that was a few ranks up than she should. 


	4. Chapter 4

Owl sighed, reading the news. It had been six months since the Einri War and the mood across the Empire wasn’t exactly getting better as the time passed. The military, in specific, was getting grimmer and grimmer. 

Einri was a large territory and although they weren’t nowhere close to Alynthi’s military power they were known for their warrior monks. Rumors (and official reports) said that one warrior monk was able to take ten or twenty men with their bare hands. 

Which explained why their troops were having so much trouble diffusing the situation; putting revolutions was not exactly a new thing for the Empire. The closest to the borders, the highest probability of conflict as the higher powers always said. 

Owl knew exactly how difficult it was for normal people to fare against well trained individuals; he was one, _had been one_ , and knew exactly how easy it was to take them out when they were slow and clumsy as a child in relation to you. 

“Sir!” Captain Charis entered the office without her accustomed calm; Owl looked up, confused and then alarmed at the afraid note in her blue eyes. 

“Captain, what’s wrong?” He was up and crossing the distance so they could meet in the middle, looking her up and down so trying to find any kind of injury. 

“We have orders from Central.” She extended him a beige folder, “Directly from his Excellency.”

“What?” Owl took the folder and opened in a rash move, he read the official document with growing horror. Gasping as it finally hit him the seriousness in which his Excellency was taking the issue of Einrini. 

“Sir?” She insisted, now a little more alarmed after his reaction. 

“His excellency has decided that all Imperial Alchemists are to go to the front-lines as soon as possible.” The words feel like ash in his mouth. He looked deeply into his friend’s eyes, his voice sounding detached. “The order includes every man under our command. This means that we have to take the train tomorrow morning. You better pack, Captain.” 

“I will, sir.” Yun nodded, her eyes hardening. She turned to leave the room but before she crossed the threshold she stopped. 

“I’m a soldier, Syed.” Her tone was gentle, but Owl knew that her eyes must be shining with flames of determination that characterized. “Should I still serve under Colonel’s Tatch I would already be on the battlefield, so this is not your fault. You understand?” 

Owl hesitated, but forced the words out. “I do.” 

He knew she meant well; he also knew that playing along was the best option since fighting between them could only make things worse with them going to the battlefield soon. That didn’t mean he felt those words. 

"Good. Have a good night, sir."

Owl put the orders on the desk and walked towards the window, looking at the lights of the city. Gantrick is a beautiful city, even if somewhat little in compassion to Central. But then, Central is in fact the fifth part of the Empire territory. 

“I know.” Owl repeated, looking at his ghostly reflection with hard eyes. “That doesn’t make it any better, Yun. Because this is madness and could very well take your life and I’m not ready to lose you…” 

He shook his head, frowning. 

What was his Excellency thinking? 

Owl looked down at his wrist. The golden letters hadn’t changed, the message was the same as it had been since the moment he became Imperial Alchemist, three years ago. Owl traced the letters with his fingertips: **Become Colonel.**


	5. Chapter 5

Owl gritted his teeth, glaring at General Patreck. The man was an idiot, he had no idea of what he was talking about and was sure to get them all killed. Alchemists were  _ bookish  _ by nature, more interested in scientific studies focused on research and improvement than in matters of violence. 

Sending non-combatientes to the battlefield? What was his Excellency thinking? Dammit, what was  _ everyone  _ thinking?! 

“Shut your mouth, Patreck.” Owl snarled, walking forward. Captain Charis hissed behind him, but the warning came too late. He had already cut through the crowd, getting into the podium where the upper ranking officers were. 

“What is the meaning of this, Major Veska?!” 

Owl put his hand over the chest, generating a spark. Twisting it and making the electricity curl around his arm, the chirping was almost deafening as Owl pointed his fingers to the General’s face. He was slightly appeased as fear danced inside his eyes; normal soldiers are so out of his league that is pathetic. 

“Get out.” He ordered, the man practically scrambled. 

Owl turned to the other general, the man was looking at him with some kind of amusement. Thankfully. “I guess you wish to have the word, Major Veska?”

“I do, General March.” 

“Go on, then.” 

Owl turned his attention to the sea of white uniforms, letting the energy disperse. “Raise your hand if you have military training or if your alchemy is toughth for combat.” 

Fifteen hands from almost sixty men, thirty if you counted the blue uniforms that were part of the different officers units. Owl took a deep breath, evaluating his options in a matter of seconds. 

“We are the ones that will make it on the battlefield.” Owl declared, looking into the eyes of the other soldiers. Knowing that they are aware of what many of the other alchemists were unaware of: They were walking weapons. 

One of the men, much older than Owl, took a step forward. “You have an idea, right? Let’s hear it.” 

Three crimson stars on his shoulders, a colonel. 

“Sir.” Owl saluted, “Unlike the rest of the troops we hold a power close to the ones of a god. I think we can end this war in one hit if we work together and use this our alchemy to show the Einira something so far away from their reality that they have no other choice to surrender.” 

Similar to what the atomic bomb had done in Japan; because that’s what they were in the end: a deterrent. The weapon the Empire held against the rebels and enemy countries. 

Owl hoped, with all his heart, that this decision never again was needed. He also hoped to be able to end this with one hit so the carnage would end. 

“Make them fear us?” A common soldier asked, doubtful. 

Again, with no idea of what was going one. 

“No.” The Colonel and Owl said at the same time. The elder man closed his eyes for a moment, pained, then held Owl’s eyes with hard determination. He understood what Owl was hinting at and he wasn’t happy about it. Even if it was the best choice they had at the moment. “It’s more like showing them what desperation looks like.” 

Owl nodded, face grimm. 

“One conjunction attack combining all our abilities against the city.” He admitted gravelly, gathering dark chuckles from the rest of the Alchemist Officers. 

“What do you need?” The Colonel asked. 

“Knowledge.” Owl breathed, unwilling to flinch at the growls and narrowed eyes that answer generated. “ _ Basic knowledge _ , gentlemen. Just enough to gather the points where your abilities will serve better in the incoming mission.” 

Another thing Alchemists were:  _ territorial.  _ A thing that they all hated was the possibility of another person learning about the research they sweated and bleed for. They all wrote in code, hatching another alchemist’s research was nightmarish. 

Nevermind that most times you would have to take those notes from the cold hands of the author first. Or die trying. 

“Consider it done, Major Vaska.” The colonel said. 

“Then, let’s move this to somewhere private.” Owl nodded, getting down the podium and moving towards the tents. 

“W-What about us?” 

Owl stopped, glancing at the rest of the alchemists “Rank of Major or not. You’re non-combatants, make yourself useful by aiding the medic units if you can.” 


	6. Chapter 6

Owl rolled his eyes; really, this was totally ridiculous. Getting information from the rest of the Imperial Alchemist was like trying to pull teeth out from a rabid raccoon. No sense of priority in these guys. 

_“ Fine._ I will go first, then.” He took his jacket, starting to unbutton his shirt while ignoring the tired sigh his Captain let out. Owl was very aware of her feelings about tattooing the array in his skin. 

The array itself was beautifully made, if he was the one to point it. Almost artistically made in the intricate circles and dense lines, dark ink clashing with his pale skin in a way he was aware made people want to get a closer look. 

Of course, he was surrounded by Alchemists. 

The _hunger_ in their eyes had little to do with him and a lot more to do with the array itself, which made Owl incredibly uncomfortable and made him want to cover himself almost immediately. Terrifyingly enough, it was worse than being ogle at by nasty old men _and_ unsatisfied ladies. 

“My alchemy is based on controlling and manipulating electricity.” Owl continues, giving an example of what he was looking for. “As you saw before, I pull the energy of my own body to make it work but I absolutely can take it from outside sources. I can pinpoint the target with fingertips and the longest distance I made was across the shooting training field.” 

“You show your array like that and expect it to stay with you?” A man with red eyes asked, a nasty smirk accompanying his word. 

Owl snorted and waved a hand dismissing the words. “I mean you could try to replicate it but the theory alone took _me_ five years and adapting it to be functional were another three.” 

He put his clothes back on, taking his jacket from Yun with a little thanks. Refocusing on the scowling man, he gave him his sweetest smile. “I would encourage you if I wasn’t sure it would cost the Empire an Alchemist.” 

The colonel from before let out an amused snort, “Prideful much, Major Veska?” 

“No, sir.” Owl blinked innocently at him, “Just confident in my own talent.” 

The room roared with laughter; all but the snarling man. Owl didn’t need to see to his side, he knew Yun’s eyes were narrowed on him. Ready to pull a bullet on his skull if he moved towards him. 

“I will go next.” The colonel said, he stood up and showed his gloves. There was a blue array engraved between them. “Ice manipulation. Not really impressive in places like this but let’s not forget that blood is a liquid as well.” 

Owl kinda wanted to take the gloves (by force if necessary) so he could study the array even if it was for a few seconds. Suddenly the _hunger_ was making more sense; a lot more sense, actually. 

He took a deep breath and looked away for a moment, refocusing his attention on the next man. They were all showing off, even as they maintained their secrets under a tight grasp, and Owl was man enough to admit he was impressed by most of them. 

It was also terrifying; atomic bombs, indeed. 

The last one to explain was the red-eyed one, “I don’t mind giving a demonstration.” 

_That_ had the entire room’s attention; Owl especially was captivated. The man was dangerous but getting the opportunity to see combat alchemy was an opportunity he would rather die to miss. 

The man took his jacket off; Owl admired the large tattoo on his arm. He touched the chair he was sitting before and Owl gasped as the flow of energy surrounded the object and the chair _broke down._

“Destructuration.” He explained as he puffed his chest out; it was well deserved too. “Twenty years of research and testing.” 

Twenty years? 

Not his research, then. Owl was slightly disappointed by that but it wasn’t any less impressive, the theory alone—! 

“How large can you extend the wave?” He asked, dark curiosity rolling off his tongue. 

“Seven meters from the epicenter.” He licked his lips in a suggestive gesture, eyes fixated on Owl’s. “I can direct the direction of the wave and control exactly how much damage will be done.” 

“Impressive.” Owl admitted, raising his chin. Holding his gaze for an instant before dismissing the man entirely, turning to the colonel and the others, gesturing to the table with the maps of Einri before starting to explain his plan. 

They discussed it for a little more than five hours until they were satisfied with the strategy, they would hit different buildings at the same time. Causing destruction and chaos all around the city; they would kill many but Owl hoped it would be enough to end the war once and for all. 

They would also need to take their troops out before starting; that alone would take days and even then it wasn’t sure they would be able to ensure they didn’t ended up killing their own people by mistake. 

It was a heavy thing to be aware of. 

But better a few lived than the many that would fade if the war extended, both in time and territory. 


	7. Chapter 7

“Why are you here again, bastard?” Edward growled by the teth time, finally getting Owl to snap at him.

“Because until you have passed the exam, you’re still a minor.” Owl stretch his most arrogant smirk, “And it would be very irresponsible of me to let a bunch of  _ kids  _ go running through Central when they are  _ ignorant  _ of the setting and  _ need  _ a recommendation from someone in the military to vouch for you as you are, in fact, a minor.” 

Edward’s entire body twitching in rage, he took a deep breath as if to prepare himself to scream but Ian’s hand on his shoulder made him deflate. 

Owl allowed himself a little smug twitch of his lips. 

Ian gave him a chiding look while Ace laughed himself silly; you see, he actually liked Owl and found his and Ed’s interactions hilarious. Ian, on the other hand, had little patience for either of their pettiness. 

“Anyway, as your superior office and  _ your dad,  _ it is my duty to accompany you all the way.” Owl kicked Ed slightly, trying to get him out of the dark-corner. They were already late with the Lieutenant's warning. “So please, could you get in the train before it leaves us?” 

{They get in the train} 

“...anyway, I was wondering why Lieutenant Charis isn’t coming with us?” Edward asked once they were on their seats. “She barely lets you out her sight, so I’m surprised she’s not with us.” 

“Ah, that. Well, you see the Lieutenant is….ah, confrontational.” Owl kept his eyes on the window. 

Ace sat at his side, pressing against his side in an attempt of comforting him. Owl smiled down at him and ruffled his hair. 

“Huh?”

“What do you mean, sir?” 

Owl winced, looking back at his children. 

“As you know, Yun is protective of me.” The Sahair siblings looked at him with a blank stare; that was the understatement of the year and they all knew it.

“Yeah.” Owl grimaced, “Let’s just say that Central is not the best place for her overprotectiveness. She’s too trigger-happy to keep me company during our stay there if we’re being sincere.”

“Is Central that dangerous?” Ace prodded with worry; his voice echoes the sentiment from the two older siblings. They really didn’t know where they were getting into. 

“Not really,” Owl said softly, “It’s just a different air than Petra. There’s more soldiers to start and little green, if we're being sincere. The high ranking officers are the ones that put Yun on edge. I run my mouth a lot and some of them don’t take it that well, so leaving her behind is more for her piece of mind than anything else.” 

“You run your mouth a lot, huh?” Ed says smugly; like he always did when Owl admitted to be anything but perfect. The little shit. 

“Brother!” Ian cried; hitting his brother’s shoulder as a tired look crossed his expression.

Owl’s eyebrow twitched. 

“Yeah, it seems that even if we don’t share blood. “His smile was a little too wide to be considered nice. “You really inherited my worst attributes,  _ my poor little son.” _

Owl noticed the metaphorical stone dropped in the shorter twin and was incredibly satisfied at how depressed Ed looked for a few seconds. He loved to raise a rid of that kid, his reactions were just priceless. 

“ _ How dare you fucking bastard?!”  _

Ian slapped his head hard, cutting the rant. “Are you sure you’re thirty, sir?” 

“Are you calling me immature?” Owl asked playfully as he took his hand to his chest, in the dramatic fashion of an offended maiden.

“I would never, sir.” Ian lied to his face with nothing but the softest of smiles. 

Owl eyes crinkled with hidden laughter, you see, there was a reason why Ian was his second favorite son (Ace was everyone’s favorite so he was sure Ian wouldn’t be offended) and this was it: He was a sassy little bugger. 

Ed smiled, pride shining through his eyes. 

Ace laughed with the joy of a child. 

“I see.” Owl said with a content sigh, relaxing and deciding to enjoy the rest of the journey as he closed his eyes and tuned out the conversation the children were having. 

Even if Yun was absent, this was good. And soon, soon he would be able to hug Lauren again and he would introduce his King and children to his loved friend. 


	8. Chapter 8

As Owl took in the appearance of his King, this thought “ _ I’m too late; I failed.”  _ repeat in loop. And how could it not? Seeing as the little boy, barely ten, had lost his left leg, right hand and had an ugly cut across his right eye. 

If he hadn’t lost that too was probably because of a miracle. 

But that wasn’t the worst, no. What was worse was the empty look on his green eyes, there was nothing but void on them. The boy was closer to a corpse than to a human being in those moments. 

Then a shadow hovering over him made him overcome the shock, battle instincts taking control as he put himself in front of Yu and prepared a lightening, pointing his fingers towards the treat. 

Except. 

“...a child?” Owl blinked, utterly confused. 

The shadow was gone and in its place was a child that resembled his King, even if he was a little younger and with so much more life in his eyes. 

“Sir?” Yun inquired, she had her gun out in an echo of his movement but she sounded confused as to why he had reacted that way; it made his confusion grow. 

“...You can see him?” The other kid said, the one that looked like his King but wasn’t. He sounded desperate, he took a step closer and grabbed Owl’s extended hand. “Can you really see Ace? I’m not crazy then?! Tell me you can see him!” 

“Is Ace your little brother?” Owl asked, dread sitting on his stomach. Because he knew, he knew that as a  _ secondary  _ he was special and most times than not he could see much more than normal people. “If that’s so, yes, I can.” 

The little boy started crying and fell to the ground. 

“Can you really see me?” 

A shadow that was a boy; a shadow that sent a shiver down his back; shadow that held between the veil and this world. 

“Yes.” Owl felt pity curl inside his heart at the broken hope of that little boy, “I also can hear you just fine.” 

The boy smiled at him. 

Owl’s heart broke at the side. 

So this was it, they lost his brother as well. 

Owl looked down to his wrist, smirking as he saw the answer to the siblings problem. So that’s how things were going to be. 

“...could you tell me what happened?” Better to hear them before starting to spit knowledge in their hands, so the plot could continue as the story needed. 

“I- I don’t know what happened.” His King’s twin admitted with a broken expression, “I don;t understand Alchemy…I wasn’t there when...I- I wasn’t there.” 

Oh. 

Well, he wasn’t expecting that. 

Owl looked at the ghost, he seemed pained. 

“I was there...but, I’m not really sure what happened.” 

“Tell me what you remember?” Owl prodded, “I’m an Alchemist myself, maybe I can help you.” 

“O-Ok.” 


	9. Chapter 9

Owl’s idea had worked and the Einra had surrendered. The leader had gone to Central to speak directly to his Excellency and their troops were outside the city, finally getting a rest after almost seven months of war. 

It had been a tense few weeks; tension filling the air as they awaited for the orders to go back home. 

Unfortunately, what arrived wasn’t what any of them was expecting. 

“Extermination?” Lauren repeated what the general had said; his expression of horror was echoed by most soldiers, including Owl and Yun. 

“That slimy piece of shit used the surrender to try and kill his Excellency by blowing up the room with a hidden bomb.” The General snarled, hands shaking and face contorting in rage. “He said he and his people would rather die than surrender, that their god disapproved of what our country is doing!” 

“Is his Excellency alright?”

“How dare they?!”

“ _ We _ are the ones in the _ wrong?”  _

“How?!” 

“Those dogs!” 

“This is madness!”

The general raised a hand to shut up the noise, “His Excellency was gravely injured but we believe he will recover from this. Unfortunately, General Uttwer and Roman had passed and we have many injured as well. We believe Commander Joahr was involved on the assasination attempt but the office is still investigating.” 

“Oh thank the Heavens…”

“Commander Joahr?”

“Poor General Uttwer, he was so close to retiring too…”

“B-But extermination?”

“They’ve killed our men for the last seven months!” 

“Yeah! And they almost killed his Excellency as well!” 

“They should pay for what they’ve done!”

“Let’s kill those damn dogs so we can go home!”

“Blood and steel!”

“Blood and steel!”

“Blood and steel!”

Owl looked down to his wrist, the words hadn't changed. The golden letters were almost mockingly as he understood that if he wanted to become a Colonel he would need to keep this up. 

“Blood and Steel!” He echoed, eyes glinting with determination. 

“Blood and Steel.” Lauren echoed with a whisper, looking heartbroken. 

“Blood and Steel,” Yun said from Owl's right; the sightly shake on her hands being the only sing she was as shaken as Lauren was. 


	10. Chapter 10

“Oh, but it won’t be necessary.” Owl’s smile dripped poison, “You see, even if you could stop me from taking them, they will go after me soon enough. I mean, I’ve already planted the idea that getting Ace back is possible in Edward’s mind. He’s an Alchemist and that fire has returned, as long as it’s possible he will cling to that hope and do whatever it takes to complete his quest.” 

He laughed at understanding flashed through her eyes; Edward would do whatever was necessary to bring Ace back. 

“He will join the military as an Imperial Alchemist under my command or not, because that way he will have access to high levels of research that civilians would never attain.” 

This was the truth; becoming a crimson hound was not a big price for the knowledge the founds and research disponible in Central. Not for the boy that had been arrogant enough to try and bring his mother back. 

“Furthermore, you are unable to take care of them.” Owl gave him a mocking pat on her shoulder, “This entire mess happened because you can’t understand Alchemy, didn’t it? You didn’t notice what they were doing and as a result Edward is maimed and Ace loses his body. Two of three isn’t a very good record, old hag.” 

Did Owl hate her for that? Yes. 

Almost as much as he hated himself (and Crown) for being late to avoid this entire mess. 

“You also can’t afford to give Edward the best treatment, do you?” Owl stared her down. “I’m a Colonel  _ and  _ an Imperial Alchemist. There’s little I could not provide for them. Furthemore, I can make sure something like this never happens again.” 

“So you have two choices: You let me take them and guarantee them a better life that they will have  _ here, in the middle of nowhere.  _ Or you keep them and they will hate you until they day they leave to become crimson hounds.” 


	11. Chapter 11

Owl’s vision narrows down to the afraid expressions on the kids faces, he halts in the attack at the moment. Throat constricting painfully as he took a step back, his mind trying to recover from what he had just done: killing in cold blood the woman that had been standing in front of the little girls. 

Bang. 

Bang.

He jumped as the gun was fired. There were perfect shots. Little holes in the foreheads of the children, the wall sprinted with their blood. Gone in an instant, the fear staying even after the light had faded from their eyes. 

Owl dubled, pouring the contents of his stomach to the ground. 

“Syed?” Lauren’s voice is far away, sounding like he was underwater. 

Owl blinked, trying to understand what his friend was trying to tell him, barely feeling the slap that crossed his face as he continued to be unresponsive to Lauren’s worried inquiries. And yet, the gesture shattered whatever shock had drowned him, returning him to the hell he was trapped in. 

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” He forced the lie out, trying to make his breathing return to normal. He was quite unlucky on that, of course. He was close to hyperventilating. “We need to go. Return. We—” 

Owl cut himself with a sob, cursing internally at his inadequacy. This was the worst moment to have a meltdown! 

Lauren’s eyes were full of pity, of sorrow. “Shh, shh. Just breathe, ok? Come on, follow my lead.” 

Owl’s matched his lover’s respiration almost unconsciously, it was almost painful. Slowly the fog started to dim and the pain was replaced by a heavy void. Almost immediately a wave of tiredness hit him hard and Owl laughed bitterly. 

“Thanks, Captain.” Owl said, using his friend’s shoulders as a help to get up. 

“You’re welcome, Major.” Lauren’s voice was barely a whisper, he gave one last comforting grip to my arm and let go. “Do you want to return to the campament?” 

“No.” Owl answered, moving to the exit of the house. “Our mission is not over yet. We still have some terrain to cover.” 

“Understood, sir.” 

The void only grows as Owl continues to kill innocents, his demeanor cold and detached from anything that wasn’t his duty to his squad.  _ Not yet, not yet.  _ That’s the only thing that was in his mind as the weeks continued to pass. 

The day the war ended was two months after the order of extermination had ensued. But to Owl it had been way too longer than that, almost an eternity. 

It was all wrong as well, because this wasn’t the first time he killed innocents in the name of others. 

_ “Are you sure of this?” Valek asked, Owl nodded.  _

_ “That woman and her baby are a threat to our king,” He repeated with a soft voice, “Sin can’t have them usurping the throne he fought so hard to obtain. They need to disappear.”  _

_ “Understood.” Valek trusted Owl’s reasoning. He was the right hand of the king and Sin’s most devout follower, if Owl thought it was necessary, then it was. “I will take care of the mother, you take the kid.”  _

_ Owl nodded at him; they entered the house.  _

_ The woman’s scream was cut as she choked in her own blood. Owl took the baby from the cradle and shushed him, studying him for a few seconds, it was an adorable kid. Unfortunately for him, he had Drogna’s blood in him.  _

_ He put it back on the bed and pressed down over his little chest; it was quick but painful. There was no mercy in Owl’s heart for anyone who represented a danger to his beloved king.  _

And yet, this felt different. 

Why? 

Owl played with the safe of his pistol, he had never used it. It wasn’t necessary, he could kill with just pointing his fingers. But it was a nice feeling, a calming one, to have the heavy metal between his hands. 

_ Not yet, not yet.  _

“Sir,” Yun’s voice shakes him of the trance he was into, he looks up and finds his friend staring blankly at him. Her eyes have lost their light, they’re cold and dark. Just like his own, like most of the soldier’s that had survived this inferno. 

“Captain.” Owl returns, a little smile gracing his lips. “I’m glad you survived.” 

She closed her eyes, bowed and left. 

Owl stared until she wasn’t in his sight, stood up and walked in the opposite direction. His unit had made it, they were all alive. They would all be able to return home, thank everything that was good in the world for that. He wasn’t sure what he would have done if Yun or Lauren had died in this shithole. 

Probably something stupid. 

He glanced at the words on his wrist, feeling disgust at the familiar message. 

For a  _ secondary  _ like him, every action had a reason. You were given a goal and everything you had to do it to complete it was justified as the  _ greater good.  _ Your actions pushed the story to the point it needed to be, they helped the  _ Hero  _ to achieve his destiny and save everyone. 

Is rare, if not completely inconceivable, that a secondary experience guilt over his actions. When one did, that meant something was wrong with the world. Back at the  _ void  _ they had a name for worlds designed to crush  _ secondaries.  _

_ Frozen nebulas,  _ that was the name of worlds like this one. 

Owl knew that there was a possibility of finding himself in one of them during his service but he had never expected to be so soon. 

Frozen nebulas were known for cutting shut short the service of the  _ secondaries  _ as spending time in them ended with their soul broken in one way or another. 

The question was: What now? 

Owl had never feared death, not even before he woke up in the void. He was afraid of having a painful death but never of death itself. And now, pain wasn’t even on the list of his worries. He knew pain, had become terrifying familiar with it in fact. 

He put the gun against his temple; his hand firm and his heartbeat calm. It would be easy, so easy to end it here and go home, 

He just needed to pull the trigger…

_ Bang.  _

Pain exploded as the bullet connected with his shoulder. Owl gasped and fell on his knees, the gun he carried went flying as his strength abandoned him. His brain was focused on the echo and the only thing he could think was:  _ What? How?  _

Owl snapped to the camp, panic raising as he imagined the worst possible scenario. 

“Y-Yun?” His voice sounded strange even to his own ears. His mind refused to comprehend the evidence in front of his own eyes; his friend had shot him. 

Her expression was twisted with rage, her blue eyes full of tears and the smoking gun in her hands was trembling along her entire form. 

One, two, three heartbeats when the world froze around them. 

When it started moving again, there were angry voices from the rest of his team. They were screaming at Yun to put the gun down and kneel while pointing their own at her, like she had become the enemy. 

Lauren was running at him and soon he blocked what was happening, his face had one emotion on it and it was concern. He was being followed by a team of medics, they were putting pressure on his shoulder. 

Owl had never been shot before, it burned. 

“She saved my life.” Owl said to Lauren, “Yun just avoided that I blew my head off.” 

Lauren inhaled sharply. 

“Shit. Ok, ok, I will make sure nothing happens to her.” He took Owl’s hand between his hands, forcing him to look into his eyes, “But you must promise you will never do something like that again. Do you understand me, Syed?”

He was shaking and there was true desperation as he demanded the vow. 

Owl’s eyes teared up; Lauren was worried about him. He sounded like it broke his heart to hear him say that he almost…

_ Oh. _

Owl’s world came crashing around him. He had been in love before but everytime he realized it had happened again, it came as a surprise. It was also utterly upsetting that it wasn’t enough to keep him in this hell. 

“Captain Hornet, the Major is in shock.” The medic intervened when Lauren shook him and repeated the question, demanding the answer again with more fear and anger. “You shouldn’t do this here. We have to move him to a tent.” 

“R-Right.” 

Owl would feel offended to be treated as a damsel if it wasn’t because he was faintly aware that he was indeed in shock. 


End file.
